Scenarios
by koala4u
Summary: Misao is a sweet girl getting over her first love. Enishi is a cynical man of fashion determined to best Kenshin in the wooing of women. Join these two on their adventures through the trials and tribulations of young love. a/u. Rating just to be safe.
1. Scene One: The Girl and The Boy

a/n: Hello! This is my first Kenshin fanfiction. While rereading one of my all time favorite Francis Burney books, Camilla, I was suddenly inspired with the idea of writing an Enishi/Misao fic with a similar setting. So, here it is, or at least the intro, hehe. Hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Misao is a sweet girl getting over her first love. Enishi is a cynical man of fashion determined to best Kenshin in the wooing of women. Join these two on their adventures through the trials and tribulations of young love.  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything but this story. If I did, then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics, hehehe. ;op  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scenarios  
  
.::. Scene One: The Girl and The Boy.::.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain pounded upon the roof of a lone carriage flying swiftly down the road. As the horses' hooves churned the muddy slush of the path, a tearful young woman drew back the curtains from the window. Peering forlornly out at the dark day, she found it comforting that Mother Nature seemed to understand her torment and deemed it proper for the skies to cry for her pain, her shattered heart. Gloom clung to her as second skin whilst her empty, dull blue eyes gazed at the passing winter scenery without registering what was without since her focus was within.  
  
A fine boned hand absently brushed wayward strands of lustrous ebony behind her ear.  
  
Not five months before, she had been an amazingly happy and carefree girl, a perpetual smile upon her face, shining from the depths of her soul. She had been content then, with nothing but her love of nature to sustain the overflowing joy within her heart. Alas, it was not to last. Every possibility of self-sustaining happiness tumbled before HIM.  
  
He had appeared suddenly, forcing her from the oblivious innocence and naivete of girlhood. He lay siege upon her heart until it was conquered. From that moment, all her love, her elation, her life...her very soul lay within his grasp. Her only comfort for this loss of independence lay in his own apparently smitten heart.  
  
For three wonderful months, she lived within this dream. She woke with his name upon her lips. Daily met him in the sprawling green fields of the country. Felt no joy but in his presence. Rested her eyes with visions of him behind her lids, chasing her even in her dreams.  
  
Then, she woke up.  
  
The very moment all seemed set for her eternal bliss, it shattered to the ground. Oh, he asked for a hand alright, only it was her sister's that was given. At first she had been devastated but understanding. Her sister had everything. Her dark beauty was coveted by all, her intelligence unrivaled, suave manners, easy grace. Megumi was everything she was not. She was Perfect. Thus, it was perfectly understandable that the perfect man would fall for the perfect woman. Everything would...just be...Perfect.  
  
Never had she wished to be anything other than herself. Yet, at that moment, she had wished desperately to be as her sister was, to have listened to her mother's lessons upon the polish required of a lady. As soon as she thought it, she regretted it. She loved nature. She loved freedom. It was in her blood. She would not change herself for one man...no matter how glorious a man he may be.  
  
Determined, she began to exorcise him from her soul.  
  
No sooner had she begun to make notable progress then he would request for her presence, defer to her opinion, glance at her a certain way, and she was back to square one. At first confused, she thought herself mistaken in her interpretation of his actions. But after various repeated cases she had an epiphany.  
  
And her family worried she wasn't bright.  
  
She knew it then. She saw him for what he was. Comprehended his motives. She had been but a pawn, a casualty to be sacrificed for his ultimate love, fortune. Even with this discovery, the tenderhearted girl found no relief from her suffering, rather it brought her more. Her earnest warnings to Megumi and frantic entreaties to her parents fell upon deaf ears. They were all besotted with him...as was she. He was too beautiful. She needed to recover her heart before she could best decide how to proceed.  
  
She had to get away.  
  
Such stood the state of her affairs when she received an invitation to stay the winter months at her best friend's estate. It came not a moment too soon. Kaoru always had a knack for sensing when a girl just needed to get away for a bit.  
  
While excitedly quitting her house earlier that week, she could have sworn regret flashed through those cool azure eyes. Regret for what might have been...ruthlessly squashing the irrational hope that sprung up within her breast at the thought, she told herself he was nothing. A gold-digger. A cheat. She did not love him. Now, if only she could believe it.  
  
The carriage lurched to the right, jerking her out of her turbulent reflections. She had entered the private park of her destination. Closing her eyes upon the looming mansion before her, steeling herself in preparation for her arrival, a lone, crystalline tear escaped from under the confines of thick, dark lashes. A small, delicate hand quickly dispersed it as the owner sighed out two words, releasing all the longing from within her soul and attempting to likewise expel the undeserving source of all her heartache in that one breath.  
  
"Goodbye, Aoshi-sama."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Green eyes burned with an intensity bordering on madness as the debonair man observed the interaction between his newly reformed cousin and the much acclaimed beauty of these parts. Hm. Country-folk had no taste in such matters; she was too simple. Beautiful, yes, but there was no appeal, no intrigue...In short, she was lacking that fundamental something that all women, to the best of his knowledge, seemed to lack no matter how extensively he sought.  
  
Impossible that a man like Kenshin could change for such a slip of a girl if he had not for his beloved sister.  
  
Ever since the man had haphazardly broken his sister's heart in his pursuit for pleasure, an unspoken rivalry had sprung up between the two. Should he lose, Kenshin would be allowed to continue his brazen ways. Should Kenshin lose, Enishi would have the privilege of seeing Kenshin as a settled man.  
  
The challenge - to seduce whatever innocent, hapless girl they set their sights on.  
  
Kenshin never lost.  
  
Not that Enishi was lacking in any way. His exotic frost white hair and emerald green gaze were the subject of many girls' fancies. Unfortunately, Kenshin's red tresses and violet eyes were no less exotic. In looks they were equal. However, Kenshin had a natural advantage. His seemingly kind and sympathetic disposition conquered more effectively then any amount of Enishi's magnetic charisma ever could. How he hated that man.  
  
One way or another, he would win this little game, no matter the consequences.  
  
Given, he was forever thankful Tomoe had escaped the unhappy fate of life with such a pathetic, unworthy creature. Yet, even after his sister's marriage, he could not just forgive and forget. He had not the strength to do so. And now, it was all shot to Hell, for an insignificant woman at that.  
  
Kenshin had come to him one day and called it quits. Just like that. Enishi had not known what to make of the abrupt halt in their game...until he saw the engagement announced in the papers.  
  
The bastard had fallen in love.  
  
"Yukishiro-san." Startled out of his musings, he turned to the young woman with his patented smile, dazzling the girl with its brilliance while his eyes scrutinized her, taking inventory of every detail. She was rather comely.  
  
"Yes. How may I assist you?" A fine, silver eyebrow rose in question.  
  
"W-well, I...that is...y-y-you...want, I-I mean...do d-dan-c-ce...m-m-me-e" Flustered, the poor girl could not get on. Amused by her reaction to him, he decided to humor her. Besides, no reason not to enjoy himself when opportunity knocked. Turning up the charm, he addressed the senseless girl.  
  
"Would you honor me with your hand for the next two dances?"  
  
No, the game would only end when he decided to end it and only when he won.  
  
~*~ end scene one: the girl and the boy ~*~  
  
a/n: Not much happened, plot-wise, in this story so far. This was basically an introduction to the players of sorts as well as setting the background for the story, so sorry if it was a bit boring. It was so hard to decide to cast Aoshi as the villain, since I love Aoshi/Misao fics just as much as Enishi/Misao fics. But, Enishi's personality just seems to suit the role I intend for him better.  
  
The next chapter will be where the fun starts, with the arrival of Misao and the solidification of Enishi's plan. And yes! There will be Enishi/Misao interaction next chapter. So, please stay tuned for:  
  
Scene Two: The Meeting  
  
In the mean time...Loved it? Hated it? Any grammar or spelling errors that just bugged you to death? Let me know, leave a review! Comments and criticisms are always welcomed. 


	2. Scene Two: The Meeting

a/n: Wah~ It has been WAY too long since I finally got around to updating this fic...sorry! First it started with term papers, final projects, presentations, and then finals week (better known as Hell Week). Then I just couldn't dig up the motivation to get cracking on this fic. But have no fear! Seeing as how it's summer and I have nothing but summer school to fret about, which I refuse to do 24/7 for the next three months, this fic will be updated at least once every two weeks! Hope it was worth the wait. Now, onwards, fellow voyagers! (always wanted to say that, hehe)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them. Sigh. But we can all dream. ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scenarios  
  
.::. Scene Two: The Meeting .::.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rain continued to pour down in true winter fashion as the carriage finally drew up to its destination. Restless from sitting in the coach for almost a week, Misao flew out with a sprightly jump before the carriage had even completely halted. Unfortunately, she forgot three very important details:  
  
1. Her mother had insisted she dress like a presentable lady rather than the "rags that scarcely covered more than a loin cloth. Really, so barbaric." This particularly shrill comment elicited a roll of the eyes from yours truly.  
  
2. after sitting still for over seven hours, since breakfast, her limbs were stiff from disuse, weary from the fatigue of travel, and weak from lack of nourishment.  
  
3. Rain tended to change the normally hard, compact dirt road to a consistency little better than her afore mentioned early morning breakfast which consisted of oatmeal - slippery and thickly wet.  
  
All these forgotten factors contributed to the chaotic events that followed. Upon landing from her ill-judged spring, her foot, unaccustomed to such lengths, caught on the hem of her skirt, legs unused to the additional weight of the many layers of cloth required of a kimono wobbled beneath her, causing her tiny feet to slip and slide in the muddy slush that vaguely resembled the walkway. Add in the amount of bulk she held within her arms and the end result: Misao's ankle caved. She went down in a flurry of silk, luggage, and gift-bearing parcels.  
  
The servants that had witnessed the event seemed torn whether to laugh, pity, or assist the unhappy soul. Fortunately, said soul relieved the tension as she sat immersed in muck, guffawing to her hearts' content. The servants questioned her sanity. But her tinkling laughter proved contagious as they allowed the hilarity of the scene to sink into them, causing everyone at the site of the scene to squirm with laughter. It was this scene that greeted one Hiko Seijuro as he appeared at the door to seek out the disturbance. He found his daughter's precious weasel of a friend at the epicenter of the laughter, rolling around in the mud as if she had never had so much fun in her life. No matter how entertaining he found it to watch a young lady frolicking in the rain and sludge, he knew his daughter would have his head should she become ill. Stepping further into the open, he stood at the top of the steps as he called down to her.  
  
"I realize my mistake now. You are correct. You are not an itachi; you are a pig."  
  
All laughter ceased as soon as the booming voice reached their ears.  
  
It would never cease to amaze him how volatile she was...chortling to her heart's content one moment, glaring with the promise of death and vengeance the next. At least he would not lack for entertainment in the coming weeks. Before she reached the point of no return, Hiko quickly, and wisely, interceded.  
  
"Well, we better get you out of those wet things; wouldn't want to have to deal with your uncle's temper if his little itachi got sick."  
  
"That smoking human chimney of a scumbag is here? Why didn't you say so earlier? Kaoru should have mentioned it in the invitation. I wouldn't have come."  
  
The pleasure shining within her sapphire depths belied how little suited her words reflected her heart. Unfortunately, he had not meant to mislead her.  
  
"Don't worry. He's not here yet. He arrives next week. Now, get."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Disappointment abounded in that one statement.  
  
"Good. That means I'll only have to deal with one of you old fogies until I'm settled."  
  
Well, she sure bounced back quickly; he expected as much. He watched as she quickly bent down to collect her impossibly dirtied parcels before springing for the house within a minute, hiking up her kimono to about mid- thigh to allow better movement, cackling all the way.  
  
Hiko sighed and shook his head. His eyes narrowed as her back disappeared within the manor. Did she really think she could fool him with that carefree act? He had practically seen her grow alongside his daughter. Hell, she was like the younger daughter he never wanted. As if he couldn't detect the hurt and pain hidden so superficially by her easy humor. He would have to investigate this matter further.  
  
As Misao entered the airy manor, she dropped her mask. Yet, she could not help but feel a gentle lightening of her problems as the prospect of seeing Kaoru, one of her few kindred spirits in this world, undeniably pleased her to no ends. She felt the strain in her smile disappear as it turned into a genuine, full-fledged grin. As murmurs of scorn and disapproval echoed through the dark corridors, Misao merely widened her grin all the more and held her head higher whilst ignoring the dirty looks, pun intended, directed her way. Sadly, this action prevented her from the ability to avoid committing her second big mistake in less than ten minutes. She strode to the drawing room from which she heard music floating out, assuming her friend was at play, and forcefully shoved the door aside. By the time she realized her mistake it was too late. Even as she scrambled to stop the swinging door, a resounding slam of sturdy wood against solid wall brought everything to a halt. Dancers froze, violins screeched, women started, men stiffened. Then, as one, all eyes turned and zeroed in upon the disturbance.  
  
For one solitary moment in time, not even crickets were heard. Everything was muted by surprise.  
  
Then, pandemonium ensued.  
  
The ladies of the party scrambled to exit the room from another doorway and to secure the men as their protectors. Ever ready to be of assistance, the men gallantly bestowed their attention and affected protection upon the ladies. Affected because there was no real danger and had there been any true danger, three fourths of the dandies would have clambered over the ladies to exit whilst the other fourth sat incapacitated and witless as to how to resolve the problem. As the situation stood, they saw a diminutive vagabond at the entrance and frightened ladies, ripe for the taking, calling for assistance. Obviously, they secured their 'protective posts' all the while enchanted by the delicacy of the female disposition.  
  
Enishi observed it all unmoved from his seat at a corner table. The twit that had approached him earlier, though comely, had been unable to carry even the blandest of conversations to success, too nervous to stammer out comprehensible sentences, growing even more anxious and frantic if Enishi attempted to ease her tension. Really. All the pretty ones had cobwebs for brains and all the witty ones had warts and pockmarks for faces. Needless to say, after the two most dreadfully dull dances of his life, he disposed of the nuisance and sat down to partake of the food in an attempt to avoid another such insipid encounter. Sitting at his table with tea, he had been in the process of surveying the room when the disturbance occurred. Just as his eyes swept past the entrance, the door suddenly swung open. The split second before it collided with the wall presented to him a young woman desperately trying to catch the knob and close the door.  
  
Didn't work.  
  
At first, the woman-child seemed contrite and ready to apologize for the intrusion, but as the disorder, fright, and contempt infiltrated the room's occupants rapidly at the sight of her, she seemed to gain confidence with every snide remark, every shrill scream and dead faint, no longer sorry for her actions.  
  
Enishi was intrigued.  
  
At the moment, the dirty little vagabond was crossing the ballroom, emanating poise even as each squishy step shamelessly left behind a tiny, partial footprint of grime. Surprisingly, she made a beeline straight for Kenshin's perfect little fiance. This unanticipated turn of events had Enishi conjecturing as to the nature of Kaoru's acquaintance with the lowly traveler. Perhaps Kenshin's perfect little lady wasn't quite as proper as he had thought. He maneuvered himself closer to the two for better scrutiny of their conversation. At such a close range, Enishi absently noted that, had he not known better that women hated dirt in any form, it would appear as though the mystery guest had been immersing herself in a mud bath.  
  
As soon as the pile of filth was within arms length of the lady of the house, she threw herself giddily at the woman. Had any of the people within the room been unsurprised when Kaoru not only didn't push the woman away, but drew her closer into a warm and welcoming hug, they surely would have found it unbelievable that Kenshin complacently watched from the sidelines while his beloved was thus set upon by an unknown stranger. The other women in the room had screamed, sure that it was some dismissed maid back for revenge on the woman. Once the mistake had been cleared, however, they could little bear the triumph so plainly visible on the insolent chit's face. Thus, they demanded to be taken home, and the men, bound by their honor, had no choice but to obey, though little disposed to exit the scene without finding out the details of such an acquaintance with such an appearance.  
  
As Kaoru and Kenshin left the stranger to go take leave of the guests, Enishi watched the girl step back into the hall. Surprised, he found her standing beside a massive pile of luggage and parcels, equally covered in dirt as she was, obviously hers. So she wasn't a vagabond. Further scrutinizing her fluid movements, he finally took in the proper kimono under all that filth. If his eyesight served him right, it was a rather expensive kimono at that. All these facts only heightened his curiosity as he stalked toward her.  
  
Misao had sensed the intensity of scrutiny upon her from the minute she stepped back into the hallway. She need not turn to know that the man with potent jade eyes stood behind her. Exasperated at the rude directness of his gaze as if she were some specimen under glass to be examined, she twirled around, prepared to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
She was caught off guard when he snatched her encrusted hand and brought her soiled appendage to his lips.  
  
Enishi inwardly smirked at the simpleton. She was just like the rest...but she had afforded him entertainment, so he would reward her with his services.  
  
"Allow me to assist you madam."  
  
Startled, Misao made the mistake of responding.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Enishi nearly rolled his eyes in impatience. Even this girl observed social etiquette. He had hoped otherwise.  
  
"But of course, how could I have been so rude. I am Yukishiro Enishi. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss..."  
  
Her amazement at his previous actions quickly faded and gave way as her annoyance flooded back full force. The gallantry and self-assurance with which he approached her and introduced himself immediately reminded her of a certain black haired oaf who had likewise ingratiated himself to her through such underhanded ways.  
  
Enishi observed the change of her countenance with bafflement. He had said nothing offensive.  
  
"Will you not tell me your name, little one?"  
  
THAT did it. Misao hated to be reminded of her short stature. Why did everyone get a kick out of mocking her? It wasn't as if she CHOSE to be short. Who did this guy think he was? She let him know exactly what she thought about him.  
  
"Who do you think you are? It is improper for you to approach a young lady in such a manner. Have you no knowledge of etiquette; it's quite rude, really. I refuse to acknowledge any such means to ensnare me with your trap. Furthermore, I believe that the party has broken up so all guests, including you, should be leaving. And, most importantly, DO NOT CALL ME LITTLE! Just because not all people can be overgrown weeds like yourself, does not mean it is necessary to mock those less fortunate than you."  
  
Now, Misao knew she sounded much too prim and proper, acting completely out of character, but it had been a long, strenuous trip and left her raw and ready to snap at the first person to aggravate her. Fortunately, it happened to be the pompous man before her.  
  
Enishi was confounded. He had merely attempted to soften her with the endearment, not bring on a bout of rage directed at him. Besides, why was she so angry? He was simply trying to help. Only pure intentions...for now. Yet, even as he considered backing off from the unstable female, he found himself impossibly drawn in by her infuriated expression, taking another step toward the girl.  
  
This provoked a growl from the mud-caked woman.  
  
Enishi did a double take. Had she really just _growled_?  
  
"What will it take for you to get the point? I am NOT interested, and LEAVE me ALONE!"  
  
Enishi grinned. He was amused. She was certainly feisty and confident. No woman had ever rejected him before he even offered. Then his grin turned into a smirk.  
  
Misao's face was a mix of nervousness and provocation. Why would Kaoru befriend such an infuriating man, and for that matter, why did this _Yukishiro Enishi_ have that sly smile on his face, as if he was a cat that had just caught the canary?  
  
"Give me your name and I shall leave you be." Silently, he added 'until tomorrow.' The girl was in for an enormous surprise when she would soon learn of his residence within this very house.  
  
"What?!" Indignant. Offended.  
  
Enishi took another step forward.  
  
The girl gulped. So she was affected by his presence. She was nervous. He could practically see the sweat breaking out upon her brow.  
  
"Makimachi." Grudgingly given.  
  
"Makimachi what?"  
  
Enishi watched her left cheek twitch in irritation. He was quite enjoying himself.  
  
"Makimachi Misao." That gritted out, she glared at him expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I gave my name. Now go away." A dismissal.  
  
This was a day of firsts for Enishi. He had never been dismissed from the presence of a female before.  
  
"I said I would leave you be, not that I would leave."  
  
Enishi watched amusedly while Misao, as predicted, nearly exploded with rage.  
  
"FINE! Then, I'll leave!" With that stated, Misao promptly picked up two of her smaller pieces of luggage, opting to leave the servants to bring up the rest as she beat a hasty retreat. Never one to leave things be, she had to have the last word. Turning around at the foot of the stairs to lock eyes with her tormentor in a silent duel, she gave one last, emphatic "HMPH!" before fleeing up to the second floor and disappearing around the bend.  
  
A challenge had been issued. Yukishiro Enishi never backed down from a challenge. Perhaps the next few weeks would not be as dreadfully boring as he thought. He would certainly not lack for entertainment with this new spitfire around. She would divert him sufficiently until his plan was ready and could be set into motion. He turned with the intention of returning to the now empty ballroom only to freeze.  
  
Two golden orbs of molten fire bore into his own pair of wary emerald.  
  
Abruptly, lids obscured gold before opening to reveal the normally gentle violet irises before Kenshin strode away.  
  
It was the same look they shared when their annual competition for young girls' hearts was issued...the same, yet different.  
  
Interesting. It seemed Kenshin had not reformed as much as his fiance would like to believe. Yet, that did not seem right. There was some nuance contained in that brief look telling Enishi that it was not the same as every other time. Nevertheless, perhaps this new woman, this Misao, would play a bigger role in his ultimate feat over Kenshin.  
  
With that thought, Enishi sauntered after his cousin to the empty ballroom.  
  
Very interesting.  
  
~*~ end scene two: the meeting ~*~  
  
a/n: Now that that's all out of the way...I really enjoyed writing this chapter. What can I say? I'm a sadist who loves messing with my poor characters' minds! Hiak hiak hiak hiak hiak *evil cackling echoes all around* ;op. Just hope that y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Although, for those of you who've read my Inuyasha fic, I feel that the interaction is eerily similar. I did have a lot of trouble pinning down Enishi's character. Hopefully, as the story progresses, their personalities will take on more life.  
  
Also, thank you to all my lovely reviewers for their comments and critiques:  
  
bee - I feel so honored that THE bee was my first reviewer!  
  
Firuze Khanume - Hopefully, this chapter was long enough to satisfy you ;op  
  
dynast - hehe. Thanks! I wish I could have found a way to blend the info more fluently, but I figured I should just get all that stuff out of the way so I could concentrate on the more pressing, current events.  
  
Karasu - Gah! All these compliments are going straight to my head! LOL but that's ok; who am I to complain!  
  
Devil - Arigato~~~  
  
chitchat - koala-chan feels her head expanding at dramatic rates...about the Kenshin and Enishi relationship: yes, they are cousins. I know it sorta makes it gross that he was seducing Tomoe, but back then, interfamily marriages were common, so.  
  
amy - thanks! Sorry for the long wait, hope it was worth it.  
  
Keito-chan - How could I possibly ever hate my ever loyal and constant reviewer?! Besides, I totally understand that it was rather bland and uneventful in the beginning. Hope that's not the case now. I feel so honored that you put me on your favorites! Always feel free to make honest critiques on my work, that's my only source of feedback and it really helps to hear what works or doesn't work, what you liked or didn't like. So, please keep it coming! _  
  
smurtle - My very own personal editor! Thank you for helping pick out my grammar errors; those things always bug me, but it's very hard to catch all of them. ^_^  
  
I know that I had stated that Enishi's plan would be in this chapter...but, then I realized that it would be better to devote a whole chapter to the formulation of said plan. So, you know the drill. Please let me know how I'm doing, and keep on the lookout for:  
  
Scene Three: The Plan  
  
Muahahahahahahahahahaha~ ok...maybe a little too overly dramatic. ;op. 


	3. Scene Three: The Friend

a/n: Whoa! It's been such a LONG time since I last updated this fic...over a year now. I really have no excuse for the long hiatus. However, I feel that I should at least attempt to explain myself. Basically, life just suddenly happened and I really didn't have the time or energy to do this story the justice that I wanted to do it...Now, here I am, over a year later, and attempting to write this fic. While I'm still happy with the plot line I have planned for this fic, I have found that my writing style is from disuse...to put it gently. I only hope that that you all will still enjoy this story as much as before, despite any changes in tone or writing skill within the story. Thanks.

disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Sigh.

* * *

**Scenarios**

_.::.Scene Three: The Friend.::._

_

* * *

_

As she stormed up the steps toward her room, she couldn't help but take out her anger on the poor floorboards that lay beneath her feet, at her mercy, as a certain silver haired fiend should be.

Another emphatic stamp, unsatisfactorily muted by the damp squish heard upon the generations-old estate. Distractedly, the fuming young woman glanced down at the repulsive sound. Only then did she notice the dreadful mess she unwittingly trailed through the only place she could honestly call home. Guiltily, she quickly proceeded down the elegant hallway to stop before familiarly carved wood.

Her ire rapidly cooled under the weight of her depression. She knew now.

She really was cursed to be...unlovable.

Before everything that occurred this summer, before Aoshi, she naively believed she simply did not fit within her family, but one day, she would find that one person who would cherish her above all else and love her.

Every part of her.

When _he_ came, she thought to herself 'this is it'. Then Megumi showed up and proved that, even in love, Misao could not win. There was no room for affection for Misao. At least no place in her home. That's why she was here. She may have lost her natural family, but that did not mean she was alone. Her friends would be enough for her. They had to be. She had no right to ask for more.

With that assertion, Misao attempted to valiantly rally herself against the black gloom that hovered about her whole frame. Much calmer than before, she proceeded through the comforting aged wooden doors of her comfortably cozy room and inhaled the familiar scent of hibiscus and jasmine wafting through the inner chamber. Her friend always knew just what Misao needed. And at the moment, Misao needed nothing more than to cleanse the hurt and exhaustion off of her weary body. Misao sighed in contentment at the thought of soaking in the wonderfully scented water awaiting her. A sense of belonging washed over her, quickly followed by shame.

She had no right to wallow. Had she not found the perfect family here? In the presence of those who accepted, if not welcomed her. Kaoru, who knew her better than she knew herself. Hiko, who treated her with more indulgence and understanding than her parents ever would. This was a true family; one she was a part of, full of warmth and support. Thinking of her innocent, kind, and openhearted friend and said friend's rough yet affectionate father brought a months-long missing tenderness to swell within her.

Ah.

So, her heart did still work and had not forsaken her to her misery.

She would not be ungrateful. She would shine with happiness. After all, her friend, her beloved friend was getting married. To the man of her choice, for the pure, unselfish motive of love.

Naturally, she tore herself away from those fatal thoughts. That was one path she would never again tread. Forcing herself to think of other matters, her mind picked an equally unsettling topic to pick apart, though nowhere near as heart wrenching.

'Why did Kaoru's fiance look so familiar?'

She could almost taste that bittersweet lingering of memory upon her palate. Diffusing throughout her being in such a way as clamored for notice.

Too exhausted to contemplate what significance such a minor deja vu could possibly have upon her, Misao carelessly brushed the matter aside as she crossed her room and entered the private bath. Standing in the midst of the steamy bathroom, Misao could not help feeling wistful. The dreamy quality of the world through sleep-deprived eyes almost lulled Misao asleep with the beauty of the peaceful environment. She watched as the steam rose from the clear, undisturbed surface of the water, a blue-gray to rival those hatefully loved emotionless eyes burned into her mind's eye. A harsh slap of her delicate hand littered the surrounding surfaces with clear drops of her frustration as the water rippled as though chastising her for her lack of control.

Would she never gain reprieve from him?

Once again forcefully wrenching herself away from thoughts of her hopeless love, Misao quickly busied herself with the much needed cleaning of herself. Surely Kaoru would be up in no time to drag her back to the parlor. She wanted to be cleansed before she was hauled off to the inquisition, namely one excited Kaoru and one amused Hiko.

Misao allowed the water to embrace her as she submerged herself fully within the warmth, the hibiscus, the jasmine...

The turmoil.

* * *

Sauntering in behind his deceptively calm cousin, Enishi carelessly gazed around the grand ballroom, too accustomed to much finer rooms than sported by this manor. Finally allowing his gaze to fall back to his cousin, he donned his ever-famous smirk – well known across the lands and throughout the elite circles for the scandalous flashes it causes amongst the ladies and its violently adverse effects upon the gentlemen.

Unfortunately, Kenshin's even more so infuriatingly placid facade was worse than infamous, it was legendary.

Thus the two men stood, one calm, one smug, both facing off. For once, Kenshin broke first.

"It's not what you think. Misao...Makimachi-dono is very important to me." Despite his calm demeanor, there was the ferocity of a lion behind that soft-spoken sentence.

"I thought of nothing, my dear couz, after all, you _have_ called off the game...or was I mistaken?"

The silver crowned man was enjoying this immensely as the smirk turned into an infuriatingly larger, full-fledged grin. The likes of which Kenshin had only ever seen when Enishi most definitely set his mind to something – more often then not, a hapless woman – and was assured in his imminent victory.

This last thought had Kenshin, the unhappy redheaded man that he is, fuming in what could be mistaken as possessive anger.

"You will _not_ touch her!" Both men were startled by the intensity behind that statement. Kenshin recovered first. "I should not have raised my voice, Enishi. Pardon my behavior. I know not what plagues me today for I have been quite unreasonably ill tempered. But be not mistaken, the game _is_ off and will forever remain so."

"No need for formalities, Himura, after all, we are family. I am sorry for provoking your wrath. It was horrible of me to even consider insinuating that you would betray your fiance. Of course you have never known another woman apart from Kamiya-san, let alone that woman-child of a beggar from this evening. Good night, poor Fanny has quite worn me out with the extent of her...let us say thoroughly enthusiastic tongue. It quite ran away with her."

As the door to the hall clicked closed, Kenshin threw a punch at the column before him. Damn his meddlesome cousin. He knew perfectly well what Kenshin meant, teased him with a thin veil of an apology, then had the gall to continue his insults while feigning deference to Kenshin's relation. Looking up from where flesh met cement, Kenshin's eyes locked upon cold amethyst, the same shade of his loved one without any of the affection contained within. His future father-in-law had witnessed the entire debacle from his perch next to the blazing flame of burning wood across the great ballroom. Kenshin braced himself for another onslaught of heated debate. The assault did not come. After assessing the short man, Hiko merely strode out through the glass doors leading into the gardens where he more than likely had a stash of sake hidden amongst the shrubbery for such an indulgence.

Yet still, Kenshin knew. These next couple of months would be quite taxing upon him.

* * *

A gentle morning breeze drifted into the still silently resting manor, teasing the soft, pliant curtains to life, mischievously dancing to a soundless song, with each twirl, permitting a glimpse of the outer bleakness of gray and brown. The breath of wind continued into the shadows of the gloomily lit room, filling all the little crevices and cracks within the surfaces of the walls, the desk, the bedside table, and finally the bed. It snuck beneath the downy covers to chill the pocket of warmth found within soft white sheets.

Delicately resting eyelids lethargically awakened to reveal sleep laced cerulean eyes.

Misao blinked several times before having oriented herself as to her surroundings. The last thing she recalled was crying desperately upon Kaoru's shoulders. Misao felt her cheeks burn crimson at the thought of her sudden outburst. Without explanation or thought, Misao burst into a sorrowful manifestation of all her pent up insecurities and frustrations. Insensibly mumbling apologies about her lack of control to Kaoru even as she continued her deluge of tears. Her friend must have been alarmed and concerned at the reaction, for she had merely cheerfully enquired after Misao's well being and provoked such violent emotion. Forcefully shaking her head clear of all such thoughts, Misao quietly hoisted herself out of bed and dressed in her customary outfit, having missed the modified pants that reached mid thigh and permitted her free reign over the movement of her limbs...unlike the horrid kimono her mother had practically forced her into before she left on her journey.

A fleet-footed silhouette lightly slipped through the manor doors. As the back door slid silently shut, preventing any more of the manor's warm and slightly stagnant air from escaping, Misao let out the relieved breath she had been holding since stepping into the hall. She was ill equipped as of yet to deal with any persons who felt they were privy to enquire after her every move. Not that it wasn't nice to know that they actually cared to ask.

Slowly, Misao made her way through the barren gardens, picturing the magnificence that she knew to be held within the very paths she tread during the height of spring. How she had missed this peace of mind. But, at last, she was away, and she could heal. She would learn to rejoice the way she once had, without care or regret, before Aoshi.

Wandering among the stripped and naked skeletons of trunks and branches, Misao could not help but feel how perfectly the scenery became her mood. Her heart was just as barren for she had no one to love and nurture her. How she wished things were different. If only it weren't so quiet here.

'If only I wasn't alone.'

A snap of a twig later, Misao regretted her last two thoughts. Before her stood that arrogant prick of a man from last night who had patronized her and for all essential purposes called her a midget. Misao could not repress the groan.

Enishi was quite entertained. He had been peering out his window when he spotted an intruder on the grounds. The fact that the intruder was obviously female and flashing her 'assets,' namely those long, sleek, coltish legs of perfection for the world, namely Enishi, to see played no little part in his decision to apprehend the thief. He had not recognized the muddy rogue of last night until she had turned around to confront him. She seemed caught between flight and fight. Enishi suddenly recognized the girl from last night. Without the mud from before, he only recognized that direct crystal blue gaze. She was the only female to date who could look directly at him, see through and past him. Enishi did not like it. He decided to play. Besides, the shrew cleaned up quite nicely. And if it ruffled Kenshin's feathers, so much the better.

"What are you doing here?" Spoken with the utmost hostility. Enishi merely rose an eyebrow. "Well?!"

Interesting. Her flush of anger flowed from her cheeks all the way down across her soft jaw-line and straight down her neck until it disappeared beneath her undesirably obtrusive clothes. Enishi smirked, she had asked for an answer...

"Funny thing really, I was gazing out my window this morning to take in the wonderful countryside view – "

Here Misao interjected with an impertinent "the point of this is..."

Enishi continued onward without acknowledging her antics, even the continued mumbling that sounded suspiciously like degradations and damnations to his questionable character.

"– when I spotted a scantily clad intruder upon the grounds. So I asked myself, 'what would a stranger, a uniquely dressed one at that...'" It was now Enishi's turn to cut himself off as he trailed his sentence to briefly give Misao a once over, instantly conveying to the still mumbling girl his meaning. The mumbling ceased as the girl processed her sensory information, blinked disbelievingly, and then became offended at his blatant appraisal of her and surprised by the implication that he was referring to her. Enishi continued before she could react, still torn between anger and guilt at being caught meandering through the lifeless grounds. "The only logical explanation that came to my mind was that she must be a thief." Here Misao choked on her rapidly rising indignation. Enishi plowed on. "Once that _fact_, or what seemed a fact at the time, had been established, I felt it my duty, as the Good Samaritan I am, to apprehend the criminal."

She was amazed; the ego on this man! Beyond irritated, she refused to fall into his ploy to further irk her. Unfortunately, she was never good at anger management.

"Imagine MY surprise when I discovered there _was_ no criminal, but the beautiful sprite I'd encountered mere hours before. I have been truly blessed with such pleasant company." Enishi smiled his most dazzling smile as he finished with his narration, secretly congratulating himself for remembering the waif's unusual sensitivity about her size. He had very nearly said little sprite.

Misao wondered at how a man could smile with such deceptive openness. She was no longer a fool. She could feel his smirk at his perceived conquest of yet another young, innocent heart. Bitter humor filled Misao's very essence as she realized the differences within herself. She would have been flattered and blushing had Enishi said the same to her before. Now, every lie was bare to her eyes, as the garden before her. She had no heart to set aflutter with gallantry; it had been stolen and broken months ago.

Enishi just barely maintained his confident, carefree expression as he watched an impossibly worldly and cynical grin slowly spread across the imp's face. Perhaps there was more to this girl. Grief clung to her like second skin, whether old or new, over a lover or for family, it still remained unclear. However, all the symptoms were there. She was grieving for some loss. Well, that just made the challenge of obtaining her heart more complicated, but his eventual triumph would be all the more satisfying.

"Well, since I'm up and about, shall I accompany milady upon her travails through skeleton lands?"

Though put in question form, there was no search for permission. The arrogant man had just commanded her to walk with him. He hadn't even asked "may I" but rather asserted "I shall." Misao determined she would bring him down to the level of all other "mere mortals" if it was the last thing she did on this visit...waitaminute...her thoughts stopped.

What was he doing on the grounds?

"I thought you left last night. What are you doing on the estate so early? Don't tell me you're sniffing after Kaoru! She's already taken! It's disgraceful and sick and disgusting and wrong and, and...and _wrong_ to pursue an engaged woman! Have you no honor?"

Amazing what leaps the female imagination could take when left to its own devices. Amusing really. But also the reason for his ever-lengthening bachelorhood. He would never subject himself to such flightiness and infirmity in mind. Even his beloved sister suffered from such flights of fancy. It was really what made women the weaker sex.

"My dear lady, you are completely mistaken. Permit me to relieve you of all misguided conjectures by properly introducing myself."

Misao became annoyed at his most condescending manner. She interrupted him, sure it would annoy one who so loved the sound of his own voice. Amazing what differences in men vanity could wreak. What horrible deficiencies it could inflict. Between Aoshi, whose pride ran his life with the utmost efficiency to the point that the glacier of frozen emotions obtained such control over his feelings that even love could not touch him, except love of money and advancement in society that is, because he deserved nothing less. And this Enishi character, whose pompousness could submerge a ballroom with his arrogance that seemed to boost his libido to the point that he believed he could woo anything with legs – including men and heartless young women.

"No. That will not be necessary. Our circles are so different, that the possibility of my ever seeing milord again is highly improbable. Thus it would be an unnecessary waste of both your time and mine to form an acquaintance that has no future. Good day."

Misao congratulated herself over her ability to maintain her composure despite her seething mind that commanded release through more...ill mannered means.

"Uhuhuh...not so hasty. We will be seeing much of one another. I am not a stalker of your dear friend, Kamiya-san. On the contrary, I'm practically her family. I am the groom's cousin, on the mother's side, twice removed."

"Oh."

'Oh! Is that the best you can come up with? Misao, you dolt. Don't let this stupid jerk get the best of you. Come on, let me loose!'

She quickly silenced her treacherous mind.

"So...you are currently residing within the manor as well. I apologize for my previous rash assumptions. I had not considered – "

"Think nothing of it, my dear lady, for I have forgotten the incident already."

'Well, he certainly is smooth...' Misao decided that perhaps she could permit herself to have a little fun in this man's presence. He seemed willing enough to play. Besides, nothing would happen; Saito would make sure of that when he arrived within the week, what could happen in the little lapse of time before his arrival?

"Alright then, let us begin again. I am Makimachi Misao, best friend of the bride, new resident of the ghastly edifice Hiko insists on calling a manor, and lover of _solitary_ wanderings."

'Now if that isn't an invitation, I don't know what is.' Enishi could not repress the sardonic grin that insisted on making itself at home upon his beautiful features after Misao's not-so-subtle hint. Fortunately for Enishi, he was nothing if not persistent, and at the moment he was determined to ignore the most probable possibility that Misao mentioned her love of solitude as his cue to leave her in the garden to her own devices. After all, he had nothing else to do.

"Have you visited these gardens before?"

'The perfect question. If she has not, I can show her around. More probable, she has and I will ask her to show me the sights. Either way, she will find herself biding her time by my side.'

"As a matter of fact I am very familiar with these grounds as one who has been here each season since she had seen but five years, therefore, I – "

"Perfect! I have yet to see all the sights and beauties that Hiko's lands have been said to contain and have been seeking an able guide..."

Ooh! The nerve of the man! He set her up for this!

"Well, you see, I am hardly dressed for the occasion."

"Nonsense, you were ambling along perfectly impervious to that fact before, besides, I have brought an extra coat with me, originally intending to apprehend the thief by blinding her with a coat over her head, of course."

"Of course."

Disgruntled grumble here.

"Well, let us just say that it is still at your...disposal, should the need occur."

Smirk here.

'At least someone is in an impeccable mood. Argh! He is so..._infuriating_!'

"You are too kind. Unfortunately, my sense of propriety does not permit me to believe that it is appropriate for a young lady such as myself to be meandering around the grounds with a stranger, and a young man at that. I cannot afford to linger about any longer for fear of my honor."

'Take that.'

"Come now. You cannot expect me to believe that you are troubled with any such concerns for society's scruples. I saw how smug you were last night when you scared away all those drones of society, the cream of the idiotic crops, last night. You purposely exposed yourself to censure and ridicule for the pure pleasure of watching the rich squirm in discomfort in your presence. I will not believe an iota of what you utter about your concern for etiquette and societal mannerisms." Enishi smiled at the remembrance of last night's most refreshing event.

"It was quite humorous." Misao could not help but concede and smile at the thought of the chaos that ensued as a result of her careless actions.

That was how Kenshin found them. Smiling pleasantly at each other. He nearly ripped out his cousin's perfectly straight, ivory teeth. Had he not made himself painfully clear the previous night concerning Enishi's interactions with Misao?

Enishi turned and caught Kenshin's glower.

Two golden orbs of molten fire bore into Enishi's own pair of now wary emeralds.

'Stay away from her.'

Deep, dark, possessive, with the promise of violence should he disobey. Battousai. The true face of one Himura Kenshin.

The two figures stood frozen, a battle of wills ensuing.

All exchanged through the split-second locking of the eyes.

Enishi smirked. Battousai would never risk exposure in front of any lady, least of all one that he was so concerned over.

Kenshin realized that he had apparently made himself quite clear, crystal in fact. Enishi refused to be intimidated, yet still knew the rage he stirred within him.

Misao was suddenly acutely conscious of the shift from almost easy camaraderie to tense hostility. Though unsure of the cause, she was afraid it had something to do with Enishi's playboy tendencies and Kaoru's fiance's disapproval of such activities, especially toward his fiance's most precious friend. Feeling that she had caused enough mischief for the next few days, and perceptive enough to note the volatility of the situation, she decided to intervene.

"Pardon me for being so forward as to introduce myself. I have little regard for many of the ridiculously tedious conventional restrictions placed upon us by society. If you will allow me so, I am Makimachi Misao, Kaoru's best friend, and you must be her fiance..."

Giving her a perplexed look, Kenshin responded, "My name is Himura Kenshin."

"A pleasure to meet you! Kaoru has told me so much about you that I was really very eager to see for myself who this lucky man was that finally captured my wonderful Kaoru's heart," Misao stated affably. The same statement, had it emerged from any other of society's ladies would have been trite, insincere, and terribly over-practiced, infused with the bland feelings that were trying to even Kenshin's world-renowned steely patience. From Misao, it was heartwarming.

Suddenly, she became much more serious. "If you ever hurt her, you will answer to me. She is precious, you had better treat her that way." The small woman was anything but to be laughed at with the levity she infused into her declaration. She was serious and more that intimidating.

Kenshin had not realized how much he missed her.

"Do not worry. I will protect her with my life."

Misao assessed his statement with a keenness Enishi had never seen a woman possess.

'So, the spitfire could be levelheaded as well. Also, what was this? Did the girl really not know Kenshin from before? Perhaps old habits really do die hard then, eh Battousai?'

No. Kenshin had definitely known her before, and quite intimately, too, else he would not have been so concerned about her well-being.

Apparently, Misao accepted Kenshin's assertion. Breaking out into a grin, she invited him to join them. "Your cousin and I were just discussing taking a turn through the garden, would you care to accompany us? After all, 'the more, the merrier.' Besides, it will provide me with the opportunity to get to know you better before the wedding and decide whether or not you are truly worthy of Kaoru."

Kenshin did not know whether to laugh or to cry at the innocent statement.

'Damn.' Enishi knew it was too much to hope for Kenshin to leave. Well, that was his cue to depart.

"I'm afraid that I must take my leave. I have just recalled a letter that I had better than not answer sooner than later. I beg your pardon, dear Lady. I will have to look to another time for the pleasure of your company." With that said, Enishi beat a hasty retreat before either were quite sure what had transpired and what to make of his actions.

Kenshin was relieved. With Enishi gone, he was free to investigate into Misao's state of mind. Did she not recognize him? Had she forgotten him? No. She could not have forgotten when he had not...when he still remembered everything as if it were yesterday rather than yesteryear.

Misao was surprised off her guard when Himura-san uttered his question seemingly unaware of having done so. Should she remember him?

Kenshin started as wide sapphire jewels contemplatively locked with his own swirling violet orbs. So innocent. So trusting. So beautiful. It took him back a lifetime ago.

He had always been a small boy. All his playmates would tease him, push him around...all the general roughhousing of healthy and vivacious young boys. Unfortunately, Kenshin had never been a healthy, vivacious boy. He had been sickly, small, weak. His fragile health prevented him from frolicking with the rest of the boys, with any children his age. Though, his weak constitution could only partially account for his lack of friends. His lack of friendship mainly sprouted from his sullen attitude and painful shyness toward others. The type of attitude that children never could comprehend as even adults rarely could. Where other children hollered and dallied about, Kenshin was soft-spoken and peaceful. This unique personality singled him out as the easiest of all misfits to be teased and tormented, for he had not yet learned the importance of ignoring taunts. It was in the middle of one of these episodes that he was fated to meet his dear little Misao-dono. Though his junior by eight years, Misao was wonderfully vivacious and open. Her vivacity could win over even the most cold-hearted, mean-spirited of bullies.

Just such a bully had chased Kenshin up a tree and had been prepared to follow after the runt of a boy that Kenshin was when Misao popped out of nowhere and demanded that the boy leave the tree alone. Though Kenshin had been surprised, he was touched that a five year old had the gall to challenge someone more than twice her age and almost twice her size. He had been charmed immediately. So had the bully. He soon lost all interest in chasing and taunting the bruised, tattered outcast of a child that was Kenshin and immediately took to tagging along behind Misao, at her beck and call that the adorable little girl should lack for nothing and never be deprived anything that could bring her even the most minute pleasure. How one little girl could bring an overbearing giant to her service was beyond Kenshin. As Misao turned to lead the bully away, she tilted her head up in minute acknowledgement of the stranded boy as if to say 'It's alright to come down now. I'll protect you.'

That was their first meeting. And oh what a glorious meeting it was. Some may have insisted upon correcting Kenshin by pointing out that it was really no meeting at all. However, it would be lost upon the poor, smitten boy.

To him, it was fate.

From that fateful day on, bystanders were amused by the sight of a tiny, mischief-creating, cunning little girl trailed by not only her infamous tail of a braid but her very first conquest of a red-mopped, gawky, prepubescent...quietly naive lad. Where Misao walked, Kenshin and the braid inevitably followed. Eventually, Kenshin worked up enough courage to approach the child and speak with her. Misao took to him immediately and played with him as a kindred spirit, accepting and warm. Misao was Kenshin's first friend, first sister, first confidant.

First love.

She was many of his firsts. For that, she would always hold a special part of his heart. He had been heart broken the day he turned 21. He finally came into his estate and had to take leave of his precious little imp of a friend. He had approached her...to confess, yet had found his throat uncooperatively clogged by some unknown emotion as he stumbled over his earnestly prepared phrases of admiration.

Of course, Misao had been too young to realize Kenshin's affection had tended down a path of more than friendship, bordering on admiration.

At this point in his remembrance Kenshin took on the distinct hue of a tomato red that could never be mistaken for anything other than embarrassment.

It was that exact look, a combination of mortification, fondness, and chagrin that finally triggered the recesses of Misao's long forgotten childhood days. Memories of soft yellow sunlight, fields of green and white and lavender. A slender redheaded young man. Her beloved companion.

"Ken-chan..."

The softly whispered nickname arrested Kenshin's focus.

"Misao-dono..."

The attempt was far too weak to fall upon the ears of one bitter-sweetly reminiscent Misao. Her happiest times. Her childhood champion. He had been lost to her these many years. Yet, as always, her champion appeared before her in the time of her greatest need. Then his manner of speech arrested her.

One would think a close to 30-year-old man would have outgrown his stuttering over '-dono' long ago. Only Kenshin could remain ever so endearingly unchanged. Without another thought, Misao threw herself into the embarrassed yet hopeful man. Oh how she loved the flustered, adorable idiot.

Kaoru had a wonderful catch. Now, if only she could train him to be less polite.

"M-m-m-misao-dono – "

The addressed party sighed heavily. She had always been an advocate for change. Why not start by teaching Kenshin the proper way to talk?

_ end scene three: the friend _

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses:**

**dynast** – There is definitely the possibility of that occurring...but where would be the fun of me revealing it? ;op As for the Misao/Enishi fun...I hope this chapter met with your expectations. There is definitely much more "fun" to come.

**nekonomiko** – Sorry for the delay. I agree completely about Enishi. Don't worry, the pompous butt kicking will begin shortly.

Many thanks also go out to all the rest of my lovely reviewers. Thanks for the encouragement and delightful comments. Again, sorry for the wait. But I hope this new chapter shows I am still very interested in seeing this fic through to the end!

**bee**

**anime-diva**

**chitchat**

**smurtle**

**scorpion05**

**Sheeshasan**

**Shinichi Kudo**

**MIRENE no REEYNEER**

**seri-chan**

a/n: Not sure I'm satisfied with the outcome of this chapter...It's been much too long since I've written anything. Hopefully it was acceptable. Please let me know what you thought. Especially if my writing completely sucks now...let me know what I need to work on. I know I promised that Enishi's plan would be revealed, which it obviously has not been...but I decided to move things around...so yeah. Until the next time I get a vacation from life!

- Koala-chan


	4. Scene Four: The Plan

a/n: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I can't say it enough. Sorry. I don't even have a good excuse. Life just happens…The good news is that I have an update for you! And part of the next chapter written too! Hope you like the chapter.

disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

* * *

**Scenarios  
**  
Scene Four: The Plan

* * *

Conflicted blue watched with guarded approbation as Kenshin and Misao breezed through the dining room doors.

The faith the slender hand graced upon the offered forearm…

For the first time since Misao's abrupt arrival last night, some semblance of her vivacious friend surfaced rather than the lackluster doll of last night.

The close proximity and slight lean of bodies toward one another…

Wary eyes took inventory of the couple's interaction.

The steady, solid support offered…

Kaoru was thankful that Kenshin seemed to be working his magic upon the girl. Yet, the ease with which they conversed, the slowly returning sparkle of joy within sapphire depths, caused a jolt of some unheard-of-until-this-moment emotion to infiltrate the silently observing lady until she was fairly green.

"Misao."

It was not until the cease of all motion within the room, the fixation of all attention upon herself, that she realized her abrupt, harsh really, manner and intonation.

She flushed. She smiled.

"Misao," softer, gentler this time, "you cannot have been frolicking all morning with Himura-san."

Motion and sound returned again, the tension slowly drained, retreating into the background. Yielding its place before the buoyant energy flowing forth in answer.

"Kaoru, why did you not tell me you knew Ken-chan!"

The brilliant innocence with which the addressed girl's entire being pronounced these words left Kaoru breathless. How could she ever suspect her _more-than-friend_ of something even remotely underhanded? It was not her nature to be suspicious. But she had worked so hard to gain that ease, that camaraderie, with both Misao and Kenshin, which they both seemed so freely to give each other.

Why could Misao not articulate her pain last night, yet so freely converse with welcome, joy, even, with Kenshin? Why did Kenshin not distance himself from Misao as he did with all other women upon first acquaintance? Why was she questioning the motives of her friend and her fiancé?

Her conscious whispered what she knew deep within herself, but she ignored it.

To be _jealous_…

Of _Misao_?

Of _Kenshin_?

_Preposterous_!

Valiantly, though perhaps with less courage and philosophy than the situation required, Kaoru pushed her ridiculous half-thoughts into the deep recesses of her mind.

"But Misao, I did write you of my engagement."

"I know _that_, but why didn't you ever tell me you had met Ken-chan!"

That was the second time she had called him that. And though embarrassed, he seemed ill-inclined to correct her of her familiarity. Worse, he appeared complacent. Green bled her vision. Was he not the one who insisted upon all manner of propriety, of social etiquette, of _formality_? Why did he not correct her? Why did he not insist she call him Himura-san, as she was forced to acknowledge him herself? What would she not give to have that freedom, so coveted, to call…him…

Ken-chan?

Was that not Misao's long-lost companion of early days? Was that not who Misao had first compared Kaoru to when they had first become friends?

The name triggered memories better left buried. Of a scrawny girl, loud, obnoxious…unbearably raw.

Kaoru had been visiting an aunt that summer. That fateful meeting.

From the first moment they met, Kaoru had not understood Misao. How could someone be so intolerably free with their emotions, their thoughts. So horrifically honest. Misao's frankness had been straightforward to the point of cruelty. The gawky, awkward, preteen Kaoru had been so insulted by Misao's tactless honesty upon her appearance, the blunt, guileless announcement of her faults before everyone. She could not understand how anyone of consequence, of _society_, could be so untainted, so naïve. The girl had not understood, and so she had hated.

She had not understood the gift Misao had offered. Of friendship, untainted by appeasing half-truths. Meant as kindness, yet more cruel and misleading than any truth ever could be.

It was not until the death of her beloved mother that summer. The passing of which left Kaoru bereft. Her father, while kind and thoughtful, was not the most tender man.

All others were awkward. Apparently society did not deal with death.

It was Misao alone, the rowdy, painfully honest enemy of Kaoru's youthful mind, who stood beside her through all her tears. She offered no trite words of sympathy or comfort as others did before her. Wordlessly, she stood there. Just as Kaoru needed. A silent pillar of strength. No pampering, no callous sympathy. She did not pretend to understand what Kaoru was going through; she could not understand someone else's loss. For once, Kaoru saw her honesty and silence for what it was, a pure soul. Feeling and bleeding with her. They did not speak before Kaoru left. However, 2 weeks after her departure for the manor, the stifling cold house, Misao's letter arrived and a tentative friendship formed. Strengthening with each passing year. Misao was no angel, of course. She tricked and mocked and laughed at Kaoru as the occasion commanded she do. She was still candid, direct, to the point of brutality. Yet, somehow, Misao weaseled her way into Kaoru's heart. Through her cheerful disposition, her liveliness, and most ironic of all, her unyielding honesty – no matter how undesired, unwelcome, and unappreciated – she became a staple to Kaoru. Something necessary and real.

It wasn't until years later, when Kaoru had the accidental pleasure of seeing Misao within society's premier circle, that she truly learned what a gift she had been given. Misao's friendship was more precious that she had realized.

It was Misao's coming out season. She was young, effervescent. Not even the stringent societal etiquette could dampen her wild spirit. Nothing, but her family.

Kaoru had been astonished and helpless as she witnessed the easy neglect and disapproval Misao was constantly subjected to by her own family. Such carelessness was not easily missed, and society was ever ready to act the part of a flock. As careless with Misao as her family was.

That her friend should not have the perfect life, that she was so situated with those who should love her best, struck Kaoru as unbelievable. That Misao could remain untainted as she has always been, a miracle.

Kaoru would never forget the pleasure, surprise, pure appreciation Misao displayed when Kaoru approached her as though it were the most natural thing and conversed with her throughout the rest of the ball.

The next day, bright and early, Misao had appeared at her place of residence in town and placed her trust in Kaoru entirely. Telling her directly of her family situation, no pleasantries, no mincing of words. Just truth, as Misao understood it.

That was also when Misao first mentioned her champion of her youth, the ever heroic Ken-chan. Kaoru had always associated Ken-chan with Misao. How could she now reconcile her Kenshin to Misao's Ken-chan?

"Kamiya-san?"

Inquisitive emerald eyes suddenly filled her vision. How could she forget herself so? Best to leave reminiscing to more private times.

"I apologize Yukishiro-san. My thoughts quite ran away with me. Did you require me?"

She did not quite trust the look that flitted across his features. There was just something about Yukishiro Enishi that made her uneasy.

"I simply asked what activities my cousin's lovely bride-to-be had planned to entertain us for the day."

Enishi could hardly contain his increasing complacency as he attended to all that transpired, even more to all that remained unspoken, around him. It seemed he may not even have to lift a finger. Kenshin seemed perfectly adept at ruining his own nuptials. Though, perhaps he would rather give it a little push than not. There was little fun accessible from the sidelines. And it seemed a multitude of entertainment was soon to be had.

That little spitfire-sprite was more blessing than he could ever have hoped for his wonderful wedding plans for his _dear_ cousin Kenshin.

"Oh, well, there is the milliner's shop that Misao and I are to visit this morning. And the picnic with Yuki-san this afternoon. Then there is the opera this evening…I believe father and Kenshin had business in town as well this morning. You are welcome to join us should you not be otherwise engaged."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at Enishi's feline grin.

"That sounds marvelous." Enishi turned his gaze upon Misao then, deliberately ignoring Kenshin's presence. "To be in the presence of two such divine beings shall deem me the luckiest of men. What envy," here his gaze slid to meet violet, "would a man not brave for such an honor as this."

Kaoru giggled. Really, Enishi was such a tease…

Turning speculative eyes upon Misao, she could not repress her next thought.

'_Perhaps he is just what the doctor ordered.'_

Misao could not believe Kaoru just _giggled_. Sometimes her friend had no sense. Couldn't she tell Enishi's game. Well, as Kaoru's heart was still pure, innocent, and wholly given to Ken-chan, it fell to Misao's lot to keep it so. Enishi could flirt all he wanted, but he would not get close enough to damage Kaoru. What a little…

"Misao-dono, a-are you feeling alright?"

Kenshin remembered that look, and it never bode well.

"Of course, I'm fine. Silly Ken-chan. You shouldn't be worrying about me, I'm a tough girl. I can take on the largest of bullies."

Kenshin was not sure whether he was more embarrassed by the girl's allusion to his less than admirable days of youth or more relieved that Misao had acknowledged, with a casual glance to his wayward cousin, that she could handle Enishi. Perhaps he was more disturbed than anything that his innocent girl had somehow been initiated into reality and the intricacies between relationships with the opposite sex. Who had been the one to introduce such concepts to Misao-dono? Was that the cause for the anguish he perceived within her troubled cerulean orbs, the disillusionment?

He would not allow it. No, he would find the man to wreak such destruction.

Violet flashed gold.

He would pay.

* * *

As the party alighted from the carriage, Enishi stepped promptly between the two women, offering to each a sturdy, appropriately starched forearm. He presented himself with such swiftness and familiarity of manner that both women had automatically accepted in stunned absent-mindedness before they comprehended what had occurred. Neither of the other gentlemen quite approved.

Kenshin was unsure whether or not to put faith in Misao's ability to elude Enishi's advances. Despite what she asserted, she could not have had too much experience with a man such as his cousin. As proven by the current situation. Kaoru was, of course, his completely. On that front, at least, he was at ease.

Hiko did not trust Enishi near anything in a skirt. Least of all with his daughter or his self-assigned ward. The dolt of a future son-in-law was too idiotic to even recognize a potential threat to his impending marriage vows. And Saito, that overbearing uncle of the girl…well, it would not be pleasant for him if the little weasel actually became _involved_ with a man while under his roof. Really, what was wrong with men these days.

There was something wrong and vaguely disquieting that Hiko had just pondered that disturbing thought. After all, he was a man. There was nothing remotely wrong with him. God, he needed sake.

"Well gentlemen, as you have business, we will not detain you. I shall accompany the lovely ladies wherever their hearts desire to go. Have no fear; they are safe."

So saying, Enishi led the women toward the milliner's.

Growl.

Amethyst and azure met in surprise.

Hiko smirked. Perhaps his son-in-law was not as useless as he appeared. At least not as dense.

"You had best keep an eye on that unruly cousin of yours lest he does something that may be…damaging for his health." Wicked smirk here.

Kenshin could not help feeling a bit apprehensive for Enishi as he watched Hiko turn and walk in the opposite direction the other three had taken.

And, as Kaoru's…gulp…fiancé…that was what he must deal with for the rest of his days…the entity known as Kamiya Hiko.

* * *

Yukishiro Enishi was thoroughly and completely at wits end.

Never had a woman, and an insignificant, little twit of a woman at that, so frustrated him.

Half the day spent in her company, yet never able to gain time alone to press his suit.

In the milliner's shop, she had flitted about eagerly, from one section of the store to another, thoroughly entertaining customer and owner alike with her antics. Just as he would casually saunter up to engage her in more private conversation, she would defer to his opinion on some minor nonsense. And, after obtaining his obliging opinion, fly to the side of Kamiya to ask her opinion. There was just no cornering the flighty thing. Whether aware or not, she repelled any appearance Enishi tried to establish of clandestine acquaintance.

Even with Kamiya's not-so-subtle assistance, he could not obtain more than an impersonal moment with the chit. Misao remained ingenuous through it all.

That was even more infuriating.

And the picnic.

Groan.

The picnic.

The twit had situated herself happily between the Kamiyas and devoted all her efforts to entertaining the father-daughter pair. There had been no moment when she was disengaged. Her exuberance soon drew the eyes of the other parties at the picnic. Again and again, conversations halted at the sound of laughter as attention and eyes alike wandered to the trio. Curiosity and speculation spread like fire over oil.

What could have possibly been so entertaining? And so, in twos and threes the little factions slowly converged into on big conglomeration of diversion. The center of which contained the animated innocent, oblivious to her affect. To the fascination and enthrallment in _her_ which not even the most scrupulously prim socialite could escape. Her complete disregard for society and it's opinion, her refreshingly unsullied view of the world. All was novel and charming and disarming artlessness.

Sickening really. This Makimachi Misao.

The worst part about the entire afternoon escapade, was that she remained innocent throughout it all. She did not so much as acknowledge flattery at Enishi's most decided preference to her over all other women in the vicinity. Her purity enraged him. He was no fool; he knew the girl understood his attentions. The chit sought to discourage him through indifference, by not acknowledging his pursuit. She thought to avoid unwanted interest would end all efforts. Had he been any other man, had he been Kenshin, it would have worked. He would have stopped his determined pursuit in deference to her delicacy.

But, he was not. Unfortunate for the little one, he was Yukishiro Enishi. And he had never been scorned, would never again.

She wished to deny him.

The determined fire in her eyes said as much.

Enishi was not a man to be denied. Nor did he retreat from an issued challenge. She wanted to play, then he would play.

Her fire, the challenge she presented, had sealed the deal. She would be conquered, his cousin defeated. His perfect plan of ruin.

Who knew ruin could be so exhilarating…

Ah, speak of the devil.

"Why, Kenshin, you have certainly dressed the part of dashing knight. But of course, your fiancé shall be quite pleased to be seen on your arm."

"Be reasonable Enishi. Stop this nonsense with Misao-dono before someone gets hurt. Hiko and Kaoru will not approve of your attentions."

'_Neither will you, right couz?'_

"Nonsense, I have been charged, expressly by Kamiya-san to use all my powers of charm and all my experience in entertaining society's finest to obtain favor with Makimachi-san. It appears, as Kamiya-san confided to me this afternoon, that Makimachi-san is in need of a distraction. And I am ready and willing to provide just such a desired diversion."

"Quit trying to ingratiate yourself to Misao-dono. She is not a plaything to be trifled with."

Amber flickered, prepared to scorch.

"Why dear couz, I would never trifle with the affections of an innocent."

"I do not pretend to understand the intricacies of your complex mind, Enishi." Kenshin sighed. Amber simmered back into amethyst. "Nor am I conceited enough to attempt to understand your motives. However, let it be known that Misao-dono, alone and without chaperone though she appear, is by no means defenseless. There are several of her acquaintance in the position of making your life a living h – "

"Really, there is no need to resort to threats, Kenshin. We are kindred. I'm offended you should think I would wish to take advantage of the lady. You should know. She's not my type."

They both knew he spoke false.

As Kenshin prepared to attempt a slightly more _effective_ manner of persuasion, Kaoru and Misao entered the room.

Both felt the strain in the silence.

"Come now boys, cannot you get along five minutes without the fairer sex?"

Kaoru sighed. Could not her father leave well enough alone without provoking conflict?

She relaxed as Kenshin gently drew her arm under his, while shyly complimenting her upon her dress. What a kind, considerate man she was lucky enough to catch herself. She looked up. She tensed slightly. What a kind, considerate man she was lucky enough to catch herself who was currently not looking at her.

No.

She would not begrudge Misao. Not when her friend had let herself be wheedled by Kaoru into dressing properly for once. Besides, as intended, Yukishiro-san was enchanted. He could not keep his eyes off Misao.

Kaoru fought down a snigger.

All men were the same.

Put something pretty in front of them, and they were dumbstruck.

* * *

end scene four: the plan

* * *

a/n: A bit rusty…all right a lot rusty! I haven't been writing in awhile, so it's not that great…Also, does anyone know how to keep my original formatting instead of these lame lines between scenes? When I uploaded the document stripped my document of all the little symbols I had used for scene breaks. As always, comment and criticism are very welcome (especially constructive criticism…after all, how can I improve without feedback).

Next update: Is Enishi really "enchanted" by Misao? Find out what he really thinks…and the opera! Oh, what fun to be had! Muahahahahaha! )


End file.
